Laminates of this type are produced by pressing together a number of prepregs that are produced by impregnating reinforcement fibers with appropriate synthetic resins. These laminates may be used, for example, to produce components for use in vehicle interiors or in the machine-building industry. Laminates of this type must now meet a long list of performance requirements, such as good dynamic, mechanical properties and high levels of resistance to heat and chemicals. Furthermore, such laminates must meet particularly high flame-resistance requirements if they are to be used in components for vehicle interiors.
Although the laminates described at the beginning of this document possess good dynamic, mechanical properties, experience has shown that when these laminates are subjected to subsequent processing, stress points can develop, particularly at the edges, seriously interfering with the continued use of these laminates, especially with their being permanently affixed as building components.
It is thus the purpose of the invention to produce a laminate component with a different elasticity across its surface, such that the edges possess a sufficiently high degree of elasticity to enable them to be mounted without problems, while the degree of elasticity manifested at the center of the component can ensure sufficient mechanical stability of the laminate component.